The number of services and additional functions provided by an electronic device is gradually expanding. An electronic device, e.g., a mobile device or a user device, may provide various services by using various sensor modules. An electronic device may provide a multimedia service, for example, a picture service or a video service. With the wide use of electronic devices, use of a camera functionally connected to an electronic device is increasing. According to user demand, camera performance and/or resolution in an electronic device is being improved. Various kinds of scenes, people, or selfies may be captured by a camera of an electronic device. In addition, such multimedia, for example, pictures or videos, may be shared on social network sites or via other media.
As semiconductors and display technology have improved, various cameras for mobile devices, e.g., from low resolution to high resolution, from small sensor format to large sensor format, for example, from a ⅛″ sensor to ½″ sensor, and from a telephoto lens to a super-wide angle lens, have been developed.
Since use of a camera in a portable device has increased, demand for a zoom magnification of the camera has increased with demand for miniaturization of the camera. Recently, it has been suggested that a wide camera and a telephoto camera be arranged as a dual module in order to obtain a high resolution zoom image in a small mobile device. However, it is difficult to miniaturize a telephoto lens for obtaining a zoom image of high magnification. In addition, even when an optical lens assembly is miniaturized, image quality may degrade due to ghost light.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.